


Boys will be boys

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-08
Updated: 2004-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Seamus has learned loads from the Weasley twins. George taught him how to fly well enough to be a Beater in pick-up games of Quidditch, Fred taught him never to eat sweets unless he was absolutely sure of their origin, and they both taught him that proper mischief causes enough disarray that no one wonders what else two boys might be up to, sneaking off together.

When one boys' bathroom is liberated of all its toilet paper, no one notices Seamus's uncommonly tousled hair, and when no Gryffindor boy can find his pajamas, no one notices Dean's hastily remade bed.


End file.
